wolfsoriginalcharactermenageriefandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Trenton
The Investigator Appearance Caleb stands at 5'10 with curly brown hair, matching sideburns and goatee. He has dark brown eyes, with a wolf tattoo on his shoulder. Caleb's hands are caloused and his nails are torn and clearly bitten. Caleb can occasionally be seen wearing reading glasses, though that's rare. Clothes Caleb wears a dark long sleeve shirt with a vest over them, as well as a black tie. His shoulder holster is still worn at all times, and his police badge remains on his belt at all times. Caleb wears a pair of dark jeans, and worn out black shoes, as well as an expensive watch. Inventory *Glauck *Badge *Police Radio *Taser *Sunglasses Personality Caleb is often short tempered and easily aggravated. He is also fearlessly and unquestioningly loyal to his friends and displays a certain respect for rules and the law. When it comes to his sister in law, Caleb tends to be just a bit overprotective. Caleb doesn't generally see eye to eye with the military, seeing them as overly violent, and instead sticking to overseeing hte civilians when possible. Caleb has a knack for allowing people to think they've got away before busting them, to the point of going undercover for the explicit purpose of bringing someone down just when they think they're safe. With the loss of his partner and his brother, Caleb tends to do this a bit less however, having lost his interest in the hunt as his partner used to call it. Skills Lie Detector- Caleb's gotten pretty good at telling when people are lying or not, and while it's not fullproof, it's helpful. Aim- As a homicide detective, Caleb's had quite a bit of experience at the firing range, and is more than able to aim well. Fire Eating/breathing/dancing- Caleb's ex was a street performer, and Caleb was immediately intrigued with the art, and took it upon himself to learn it, which he often used while undercover. History While Jeremy and Caleb's upbringing is something neither of them talk about very often, what little is known about them is that Caleb spent a lot of time babysitting his younger brother, though why that is or how often it happened is a mystery. When Jeremy finished high school, Caleb decided he could survive on his own, and he moved out, abandoning his little brother and joining the police force. After a few years Caleb was moved to the Homicide division, and made a Homicide detective. This is what Caleb and his partner Xaver did together for the next decade until the alien invasion. Xavier was killed by rioters while trying to coordinate the evacuation, and it was only when Caleb reached the militia that he learned of his brother's fate. Since then he's been taking care of his sister in law, and trying to watch over the civilians, whom the soldiers seem to neglect. Relationships Georgina Rose Kerby Trenton- Caleb's sister-in-law, Caleb has made it his job to watch over Georgie and protect her, though whether this is out of kinship or guilt for not being there for his brother has yet to be seen. Gallery Trenton4.jpg|"If anyone asks it was a bear. Two of them."-After getting assaulted by a wild cat. Trenton2.jpg|"So, you couldn't have shot him because you were in the shower, but you have no one to confirm your alibi?" Trenton.jpg|"And if you try to bail your way out with sex, we can add prostitution to the charges. So how about you just behave?" Caleb escorts a woman to lock up. Gideon5.jpg|"Of course I pistol whipped him. He spat on me." Caleb explaining his actions to his partner. Gideon4.jpg|"Oh what light through yonder... I'm saying the wrong lines? That's a different play? To hell with it, you're under arrest for murder." Caleb goes undercover acting. Gideon3.jpg|"Well, he knows how to break my jaw... Can we stop now?" Caleb tries to interrogate a boxer.